Discovering His Truth
by SunshineStorm
Summary: The Black Organization is gone for good. What does Conan do after that? Who finds out his true identity?
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Note: Japanese names.(Oji-san=uncle or mister) The apotoxin automatically de-ages you by ten years in this story and not to age six/seven—I've always wondered which it was. Enjoy!

I wrote this years ago, so there are events (such as Shinichi confessing to Ran in Europe) that are not included. And I realize that it may be…uh…cheesy in some places because of how my mind worked when I wrote this, but I am satisfied with how it turned out and I decided not to update it and just leave it how I originally wrote it in 2008.

* * *

><p><span>Nightmare<span>

The boy sleeping on the couch twitched again as he relived another unpleasant memory. It was four in the afternoon and the warm sun that shone on him through the windows that read "Mouri Detective Agency" seemed to make him glow.

To anyone who did not know Edogawa Conan, he appeared to be a boy who had just turned nine having a nightmare as any kid was bound to have. To anyone who did know the boy, he just seemed to be taking a nap after school, catching up on the sleep that had escaped him for the past months. But no one knew that his dreams were ones that no ordinary child would have, maybe because he was not, indeed, a child. Many of these dreams were brought on by the feeling of hopelessness that increased every time he visited Professor Agasa's house. Others were triggered by the feelings of the secret he kept out of habit and fear that was leftover from the take-down of an evil syndicate.

After about two years of touch and go encounters, the Black Organization was finally, without a doubt destroyed with every single member dead or in jail. All this was accomplished with the help of the Japanese Police, the CIA, the FBI, Saguru Hakuba, Professor Agasa, Kudo Yukiko and Yusaku, Haibara Ai, Kaito Kid, Hattori Heiji, and of course Kudo Shinichi. The ruin of the Organization was world-wide knowledge now, as were the names of those who brought it about. The one who was most talked about was Kudo Shinichi, if only because he had been missing before, then disappeared again days after the triumph, and had yet to be heard from since.

In those days after, Kudo Shinichi was the happiest he had been since getting involved with the Black Organization. He was able to spend time as himself with the person he loved most for the longest period of time at one time so far since becoming Conan.

_Shinichi was sitting in the back of the ambulance being evaluated to see if he needed to be admitted to a hospital. Shinichi sat there reveling in the fact that he had been successful in bringing down the bad guys. He saw his childhood friend spot him and run to him as fast as she could. Before he could even say anything to her, he felt a sting on his left cheek and then her arms were around his waist. He looked down to see Ran hugging his waist like he would disappear if she didn't and then he saw, with a tug at his heart, that she was crying—again. He mentally slapped himself ten times as hard and ten times more than she had just done and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Vaguely Shinichi noticed that the paramedic walked away to help elsewhere._

"_Baka! …Shinichi…" Ran whispered._

"_Ran…I'm sorry," came a strained reply._

"…"

"_There's something I want to tell you, Ran, something I've been trying to say. I-I'll tell you tomorrow at a better time. I'm tired of always running out of time and then leaving. I'm so, so sorry, and … Ran, I missed you!" Shinichi said this and tightened his arms around her._

"_Shinichi! I forgive you. I missed you, too, Shinichi," Ran's tears had nearly stopped now. They stayed there for a while, until someone remembered them._

_Shinichi was forced to stay at the hospital overnight before being allowed to go home the next day._

_He was restless the whole morning when finally there was a knock on the door. Shinichi rushed to answer it. Haibara stood in the doorway watching with slight amusement as his face went from excitement to disappointment to hopeful._

"_Kudo," Haibara said, dipping her head as she was allowed to pass into the house. "First, I'm here to remind you that the antidote currently in your blood stream wears off in about sixty hours. Second, you should know that I have the Apotoxin and am working on the permanent cure. Unfortunately, it looks as if it'll take a while and Kudo will disappear again," Ai said the last part with no emotion._

"_All right, do you have a time estimate?" Shinichi was also emotionless._

"_I don't know. It could be a year or more. I just have no idea. I can't guarantee anything."_

"_Right. Thanks." With their exchange finished, Haibara left. Shinichi was stunned and depressed. He sat down and started thinking of what to tell Ran, who would be there soon. He knew he couldn't tell her his feelings now, not yet _again_._

"_Shinichi?" _Ran!_ he thought before answering._

"_Come in," Ran was slightly worried at the tone of his voice. The worry grew as she entered the house and found Shinichi slumped on the couch staring straight ahead with an incredibly sad expression on his face. This gave Ran a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach._

"_Shinichi?" his head turned to look at her, his eyes showing her he didn't have good news._

"_Ran, I'm sorry," his voice shook and he suddenly looked like he was close to crying._

_Ran was surprised for a moment before going to sit next to him, taking his hands in hers._

"_Shinichi? What's wrong?" Ran was afraid she knew the answer._

"_I-I have to l-leave again. I don't have a choice. I-I can't explain, but this is… just how it is. I'm sorry. There's no other way or I wouldn't be saying this. If I had my way I would never leave again; I would never leave your side, even if you got tired of me! Please, just don't hate me. You should forget about me and find someone who can stay with you. I am so tired of hurting you! Conan's told me how I have—I don't deserve you! Please, just be happy—for me?" a single tear slid down his face as he managed to force the strangled words out of his mouth without breaking down._

_He was being selfish. Shinichi was scared to tell Ran about Conan, believing the truth would hurt her worse than he wished her to be and that this way was best for her. And because he didn't know what her reaction would be. This way would give her more freedom to move on and find happiness. Ran didn't say anything for a while, thinking things over and hearing the sincerity in his voice._

"_Ran? Are you mad? Do you hate me now?" Shinichi hesitated for a second, "I don't have a right to ask this but, I have two days left, will you spend them with me? Or am I asking too much?" he didn't dare look at her for fear he would break down completely._

"… _I don't hate you. Yes, I'll spend them with you" Ran replied. _You don't hate me _yet_, if only you knew,_ Shinichi thought to himself._

"_Thank you, Ran," the two then spent the remainder of Shinichi's time as himself doing things they always did. Their goodbye was tear-filled on Ran's part as she promised she would try to be happy._

_Conan, who had been staying with relatives, came back the day after Shinichi left._

* * *

><p><em>Note<em>: Thank you for reading!

_Ramble_: Things I've noticed— I suggest listening to "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling and "Far Away" by Nickelback. Depending on the verse and the point of view of (Shinichi/Conan or Ran), the songs seem to fit the series really well.

Did you ever wonder if it really mattered if Shinichi told Ran he was Conan? If the Organization is as ruthless as they are made out to be, then wouldn't they kill anyone whether or not they were innocent?

Shouldn't Conan have been found out by his fingerprints by now? When at a murder case, his fingerprints have been taken so the police could tell his apart from others. Shinichi has also been involved in many murders, right? So wouldn't their fingerprints be exactly the same?


	2. To Know

Disclaimer: Detective Conan does, of course, not belong to me.

Note: Black Organization is a tad annoying to type out, so I'm just going to use B.O. And yes, this abbreviation amuses me for some reason…

Again, please understand that this was written years ago and does not include recent events nor does it mention newer characters.

* * *

><p><span>To Know<span>

Conan stirred as the door was shut loudly by Mouri Kogoro who was coming back from another case. Kogoro stilled as he noticed the sleeping boy on the couch in his office.

Even Kogoro had noticed the change in Conan and was beginning to worry. After three years Kogoro had grown fond of the boy. One of the biggest changes was that Conan had stopped begging to be brought along on every case that Kogoro received; in fact, he only went on occasion now. Conan was also eating and sleeping less and zoning out all the time. The boy had become quieter by the day since Ran had started staying out later. Kogoro believed that was why and he himself was upset about it.

Ran, it appears, had moved on and began a relationship with a boy from school, Uda Hiroki. The Uda kid seemed all right; just not good enough for his daughter. He sometimes wished Kudo was the one Ran was dating and not Uda. Kogoro at least knew Kudo and had known him for a long time. Another reason was that because he had to take care of Conan more since Ran wasn't home as much. It wasn't that he hated taking care of Conan, just that the boy seemed to need more taking care of now.

Kogoro sat and studied the boy from behind his desk.

Without the glasses, Conan would have looked a lot like Shinichi. He was also sure Kudo would have done something similar to what Conan did, in trying to protest against Ran's relationship in any way he could. Conan had tried to demand more of Ran's attention, followed her on dates, and other things. Kogoro then remembered that Conan did know Kudo. It was highly possible that Kudo had asked Conan to do something as if he wouldn't already try to protect someone who was like a sister to him without being asked.

It suddenly hit him—"Maybe you aren't really what you seem to be, hmm, Conan?" he said aloud to himself. Kogoro thought about all that had happened since Conan had moved in. He had become unusually sharp because he had to solve the cases without the random hints of Conan. He always seemed more mature and more intelligent than any kid his supposed age. "I've seen Ran suspicious of you. Why?"

Conan's Dream:

Once again Shinichi found himself in the underground portion of the Black Organization's HQ. In front of him were Vermouth, Gin, and Vodka. From then on the dream turned fiction as he was suddenly Conan again and then as his parents, Professor Agasa, Haibara, the Detective Boys, Sonoko, Kazuha, Hattori, Kogoro, and Ran—those who knew Conan—appeared from the air behind the people in black, all tied and bound with rope and staring straight at him.

"NO! LET THEM GO! THEY'RE INNOCENT! THEY KNOW NOTHING! NO! _LEAVE THEM ALONE_!" Conan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, kid, or we'll soon have one less hostage," Gin commanded.

"No, Ran," Conan stared in horror as Gin pointed his gun at her temple. The terrified look on her face made Conan furious and sick.

"Welcome Edogawa Conan. Or should I call you by another name?" the sickly sweet voice came from Vermouth.

"_Maybe you aren't really what you seem to be, hmm, Conan?"_

"You already know the answer to that Vermouth. I'm not Edogawa Conan," Conan retorted and suddenly he was Shinichi again.

Suddenly, there was a big BOOM. The building shook with the force as the three members of the B.O. ran. There was another BOOM and the ceiling over the hostages came down, crushing them as Shinichi cried out.

_Conan! Conan! Snap out of it! Wake up!_

End Dream

**[Kogoro and Conan may be a touch OOC because they haven't been getting much sleep]**

Conan woke up to find his throat hurting, his eyes stinging from unshed tears, and to see a worried looking Kogoro standing over him.

"Jeez, what was that about?" Kogoro inquired.

"Nightmare. Is Ran-neechan out again?" Conan said bitterly.

"Yes, she is. That was more than a nightmare, the way you were screaming. What _were_ you screaming about? What about Ran? Wasn't Vermouth part of the Black Organization? Who are you, if you're not Edogawa Conan?" the boy was questioned by his caretaker.

Conan felt a wave of emotion. He was being asked directly about his identity and since he had no reason to hide the truth from Kogoro anymore:

"I said that aloud, huh? I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore. Do you really want to know the truth…? I'll tell you—just, please, don't tell Ran," Conan's voice had taken on the mature, deeper tone he used when being serious.

Outside the door, Ran paused as she heard her name. Knowing it was wrong; she put her shopping bag down and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

Kogoro didn't bother to scold for the dropped honorific to his daughter's name. He just nodded and went to sit down at his desk again.

"All this has to do with how you've been acting recently, doesn't it?" Kogoro said this as more of a statement than a question, earning a nod from Conan. Ran shifted guiltily, realizing for the first time how much Conan had really been suffering these past weeks and how badly she had been neglecting him.

"Well, first and most important, I am Kudo Shinichi. Ran has been right every time she suspected me," he took his glasses off as he said this, "I'll tell you about Vermouth. She was part of the B.O. I've known her for a while and have had a few encounters with her. Actually, Ran has also met her. She's a master of disguise. She's been both Vineyard actresses, a serial killer in New York—one that Ran and I saved—and she disguised herself as Dr. Araide after the real one moved, though not anymore. She was first one of them to realize who I really am." Kogoro was already stunned beyond words; he leaned back in his chair, listened to what he was being told, and believed. Ran felt numb-she couldn't even think—so she just slid down the door and listened along with her father.

"It started with one mistake leading to another. The first being when I left Ran at Tropical Land to investigate two suspicious people dressed in black. I later learned they were Gin and Vodka. I followed them and was so focused on what Vodka was up to, I forgot about Gin, who snuck up behind me and knocked me out. I was semi-conscious when they forced me to take a pill, poison, they believed would kill me. As they've just found out it only put me through hell as it shrunk my body," Conan's eyes were unfocused as he relived his first moments as Conan.

He told Kogoro, and unknowingly his childhood friend, how he woke up and realized what had happened, then convinced Agasa of his real identity, and came to live at the Detective Agency. "Agasa told me how he believed it dangerous to tell anyone what had happened. We both believed I might find leads to get a sample of the apotoxin to find an antidote if I lived here I realize now how foolish it was. You were all in danger anyway, if they ever found out, as if they wouldn't kill anyone involved whether or not they knew who I really was," Conan winced at the last part.

"You _were _the one behind my success as a detective," Conan let out a dry laugh at this dumbfounded statement from the deceptively famous detective.

"Yeah, sometimes I dropped hints, other times I took over and you really were _Sleeping _Kogoro. Since I shrunk, I had no way to get anyone to believe me without blowing my cover. No one believes a child, right? I also had no way to defend myself if something happened, though Agasa helped with that. He invented some gadgets for me and later the Detective Boys." Conan explained the gadgets and how he used them.

Ran wondered from behind the door who else was keeping secrets.

"Who else knows besides Agasa?"

"Well, as you know, the first was Agasa. My parents know; they pretended to be Conan's parents also. They offered to take me with them out of the country, to where I would probably be safer. I refused; I would be able to get more leads if I stayed. I also couldn't bear even the thought of leaving Ran even if she believed I had. I couldn't leave her unprotected," his list continued, "Haibara, who went through the same thing. Kaito Kid. Hattori found out, he _is_ a detective. Jodie-sensei, Vermouth, and a few others in and out of the B.O. also know."

"What about the times you showed up as yourself?" the question was bound to come up soon. Ran nearly stopped breathing, trying to listen harder.

"Haibara. Haibara Ai. The first time, though, was before I met her. I had a cold if you remember, that was when we first met Hattori who decided alcohol would help cure the cold. In reality it made everything worse. I later found out that the combination of the cold and something about that certain alcoholic drink caused me to temporarily change back into Shinichi, allowing me to solve the case that day. Later, Agasa found Haibara outside his house. She came from the B.O.; well escaped from it by taking the same poison that had shrunk me.

"We learned about her. Sherry was her codename when she was in the B.O. Her parents had been a part of it. And then her older sister was killed by them and she was to also die. In an act of desperation she swallowed the poison she created in hopes of death. To her surprise, she turned into a child and escaped. She was branded as a traitor and hunted. Ironic isn't it, the creator was forced to experience the effects of her creation. It was lucky, though; she moved in with Agasa and has been trying to find an antidote. She's succeeded in creating a temporary one and that's how I've appeared, always running out of time," with this Ran understood why Shinichi always left her and, yet, he hadn't really.

"The time when I appeared as the knight in the play, Haibara stood in for me as Conan using a mask as a voice changer. She was also one of the ones who persuaded me and drilled it into me the importance of telling no one of my identity," Conan continued to tell of his clashes with the B.O. and adventures with the FBI and CIA.

"Why haven't you told anyone _now_, especially with the danger gone? Why still keep it a secret from Ran particularly?" finally the question Ran had been dying to know the answer to.

Conan looked Kogoro in the eyes and stated: "Because I love her, I love Ran more than anyone—anything—and I always will; I have for a long time now. There have been countless times I almost told her my secret and my feelings. To the former—before, I didn't tell her because of the threat of danger. If she heard that, she'd probably say that she could take care of herself. She wouldn't think so much about their guns," Kogoro nodded in agreement, "She's probably the strongest person I know. But, as you saw, it took so much to get rid of them, many casualties. Ran would never have gotten the chance to prove her strength. The cowards would have shot her dead"—wince—"before she could even take a breath," a smile flickering on Ran's face, she finally shook off the shock she felt at hearing what Conan, no Shinichi, had said he felt towards her. She thought it was only fair now because she had told…Conan so much about Shinichi, not knowing who he really was.

"I didn't tell her because I love her. The last time I appeared to her as Shinichi, I told her to be happy, even if she had to move on, to forget me. The only thing I want for her is to be happy. If I'd told her I loved her, it would have made things harder on her, she most likely would not have moved on like she has now. Before, there was always the chance I could be killed. Now, there's the chance that I will never be Shinichi again, that I'll be stuck as Conan. Haibara has been trying to find the antidote for nearly ten months now. It shouldn't be much longer until I know for sure what my fate will be. Each time I take an antidote, it's a risk; there is less of a chance that it will work, that it won't last as long, or that it could kill me. There is also only a limited number of the apotoxin left to examine, even with outside help," Ran stored the information in her mind to consider later.

"And even if Ran knew, I've lied to her repeatedly for over three years as Conan and Shinichi; I have hurt her over and over no matter what I try to do to fix that. If it counts for anything, every time I saw her sad or crying I couldn't stand it! I've hated myself so much! I did my best to cheer her up as Conan—any way I could. She's told Conan so much, things Shinichi was never meant to know or find out unless that was what she wanted. As they say 'ignorance is bliss.' It's best if Shinichi slowly fades out of her life, calling less and less, until he's only a memory. Hopefully she'll only remember all the good and not the bad. It would have hurt her more no matter what, even if it made her happy, it would hurt," Conan fought tears as he said this and Ran fought tears as she listened.

"Well, you have my blessing," Conan's head shot up from the spot he had been studying on the floor, "if things work out; then as Shinichi, you have my blessing and permission to marry my daughter if she's willing." Ran was astonished, those were words she'd never thought she'd hear her father utter.

"Thank you, Oji-san. If I get my body back, I'll fight for her. I'll tell her the truth, do my best to fight, and hope I win. If I can ever get her back, I'll always tell her everything, no secrets and no lies, even if she never wants to hear it, even if she uses her karate and beats me beyond recognition. I can't take any more secrets and lies and half-truths," in the silence, Ran mulled everything over, knowing now that she would take him back no matter what, that she would do anything to be with him.

* * *

><p><em>Note<em>: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^-^

Please review so I know how I can make my work better~thanks!


	3. What Now? & Decisions and Discussions

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine.

Note: Please enjoy

* * *

><p><span>What Now?<span>

Ran stood up, leaving her bag where it was. This explained so much—why she always suspected who he was, why Conan and Shinichi had the same birthday, had the same favorite color, and liked the same books and the same food. She understood now why Conan worried so much, why he could almost always make her feel better, and the reason behind the looks he gave her and the adult expressions and mature behavior.

Ran turned and took off, running as fast as she could in the direction she had just come. She thought of how lucky she was that Hiroki-kun didn't live that far on foot. Ten minutes later, she was in front of his house, trying to catch her breath. Thirty minutes later, she was back at the door where she had heard everything she'd needed to hear.

Ran entered the room and smiled the most genuine smile she had since the last time she had seen Shinichi nearly a year ago. The two in the room turned to look at her. Both couldn't help but smile when they saw her face. Conan walked up to her with a curious gaze.

"Ran-neechan, did something good happen?" Conan was sincerely happy for her no matter what had happened and Ran could see that.

"Yep! I just broke up with Hiroki-kun," Ran suppressed giggled at the confused looks on the faces of the two detectives and bent down to Conan's height to look him in the eyes.

"That's a good thing? I thought you really liked Hiroki-san; it's been about four months," Conan said this at the same time Kogoro loudly mumbled, "It's 'bout time."

Shooting a withering glance at her father, Ran answered Conan, "He's nice and everything, but I'd never be able to see him as anything more than a friend. I didn't see the point in continuing the relationship," Ran poked Conan lightly on the nose as she said this. She glimpsed the clock out of the corner of her eye: 6 PM.

"Conan-kun. What would you like for dinner?" Ran asked. She watched as his face turned to disappointment, it had been over a week since Ran had had dinner with them.

"Sorry, Ran-neechan. I promised Professor Agasa, Genta, Ayumi-chan, and Mitsuhiko-kun that I'd meet them for dinner."

Ran only smiled, "Oh, okay. What about Ai-chan? You should get going soon, right?"

"Uhm, yeah! Haibara said she wasn't feeling well and told us to go without her. Well, bye Oji-san, bye Ran-neechan!" Conan said this while running out the door.

Decisions and Discussions

Ran turned to look at her father and met his eyes. Kogoro saw that his daughter's eyes had a strange spark in them.

"Dad? I'm gonna invite Mom over for dinner tonight, 'kay?" Kogoro just nodded as his daughter went to go call her mom who arrived twenty minutes later.

As the three ate the dinner Ran had made, Eri noticed that her daughter was preoccupied with something and was fidgeting.

"Ran, is something bothering you?" Eri asked.

"Um, yeah. It has to do with why I asked you to come over," Ran stopped eating and looked down at her hands, "Dad, I overheard what you and Conan-kun were talking about earlier. You know, the one that you just had and he explained why he's so intelligent and mature. I've been thinking about it." Kogoro's eyes were as big as they could go as he practically choked on his food.

"Mom, Dad can explain the details to you later," Ran then told her mother Conan's true identity as Shinichi and other basic information Eri needed to understand what Ran had decided.

"The reason is because I want to take the apotoxin so I can be with Shinichi! Tonight, that is! If Ai-chan finds the antidote, we can go back to normal to be together. But like this I can't _really_ be with Shinichi, the one I love!" Ran continued to look down as her cheeks burned.

"Ran! There's a chance you can die if you take the apotoxin."

"I know, but...I don't think I'd be able to truly live if I don't do this. I'm willing to take the chance. It's worth it. Don't worry. I've thought it over, I understand. You can say that I went overseas to study or something. I've cut ties to Hiroki-kun and I can think of what to tell Sonoko later," a few tears escaped down Ran's cheeks as she said this.

Letting out a laugh, Ran told her mom, "Dad even gave his blessing and permission to Shinichi if we could ever marry," Kogoro blushed and stared at the ceiling.

"Really. Well, in that case I agree with both having a small daughter again and then letting her marry the one she loves as her father will. Dear, what do you say?"

"I guess. It's not as if you wouldn't have done it anyway, right?" Kogoro said as he finished his dinner.

"Ha, yeah. You're right, Dad. Thanks!" Ran and Eri also finished eating and started to clean up.

Ran and Eri washed the dishes while Kogoro sat down with a newspaper. The three talked about details for a time before Ran gave her parents hugs before going to Agasa's house with a backpack filled with things she'd need.

Silence reigned between Kogoro and Eri before Kogoro told Eri all the details of what Shinichi had told him. The two then spoke of other things. Ran was overjoyed when she later found out that her parents were getting back together.

* * *

><p><em>Note<em>: Thanks for reading!

Please let me know how I'm doing ^_^


	4. Final chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Note: Last chapters.

Thank you to those who took the time to review!

* * *

><p><span>You Really Want To Do This?<span>

It was passed 7:30 and getting dark by the time Ran reached Agasa's house. She was lucky that he and the Detective Boys were still out. Haibara answered the door, taking in the expression of the person she saw who was so like her deceased older sister.

"Come in. You aren't here for just a social visit, are you?" Haibara turned and walked back into the house.

"Yeah," Ran didn't know how she should phrase her request, "um-"

"You know, right? About Kudo," Haibara cut Ran off before she could say it, "And now you're probably going to ask about the apotoxin and its antidote." Haibara didn't need to see Ran's face to know this was true, "I still don't have any new leads on the cure."

"Really? Ah, but that's not exactly what I want. And, yes, I found out about Shinichi. I eavesdropped when he told Dad about it a few hours ago. Will you give me one of the pills to take? I know the risks," Ran had a determined look in her eyes.

"Yes, if you really want it, I will. I must warn you though; the actual shrinking part may be the worst physical pain you've ever felt…Okay, I'll be right back," Ran sat down on the couch while Haibara went down to the lab to retrieve the apotoxin after making a phone call.

"Hello."

"Agasa, you're taking the Detective Boys home?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then I ask you to bring Kudo-kun here with you after that. I'll explain later," Haibara hung up without waiting for a reply.

Haibara went back to Ran with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here, if you really want this," Ran took what she was offered.

Ran swallowed the pill and then lay down on the couch as she heard Agasa's beetle park in the driveway. Haibara covered Ran with a blanket.

The door suddenly flew open and there stood Conan with Agasa behind him. He was yelling for Haibara, desperate for news about the antidote. Conan calmed when he saw Haibara standing at the end of the couch closest to the door. She looked cool and calm and expectant of a storm. And then he caught sight of Ran. He took in the glass of water on the coffee table and saw her face—she was in pain. His eyes widened in horror at what he was sure had just taken place.

"Ran! No!" Conan turned to Haibara, "What did you do?" Haibara didn't react to the shout.

"Now, now. Calm down," came Agasa's attempt to keep things under control.

"I gave her the apotoxin. I did what she asked. And it's not like I shoved it down her throat, so don't look at me like that," her voice was icy. She turned and went back to the lab. Agasa also left the two to go to in his room and give them privacy.

"Shinichi, I asked. I want this. Don't blame Ai-chan," Conan turned back to Ran and walked over to hold her hand.

"I'm sorry, Ran, I'm sorry for hurting you and lying and everything…" Conan looked like he wanted to cry.

"Baka! You don't have control over _everything._ Well, I still forgive you. And I still love you," both Ran's and Conan's cheeks were red.

"Did Haibara tell you?"

"No, I overheard you and Dad but she did answer a few questions," Conan nodded.

"Ah! There's something I want to do while you're still smaller than me," Conan just looked at Ran with curiosity.

There was a second of silence and then: "Itai! Ran-neechan that hurt!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Conan-kun."

It took a moment for Ran to process that. "Hey!"

The boy let out a laugh and his best friend joined in before the drug took effect.

Ran sat up on the couch, dwarfed in her teen-size clothing. She would have to get used to everything being so big again.

So as Ran changed into the smaller sized clothes she had brought with her, Shinichi went to apologize to Haibara.

Working Out Being Small

Soon after that, Ran transferred to Teitan Elementary. Shinichi and Ran took a different route to school so as not to run into the Detective Boys. Shinichi went into the classroom ahead of Ran, leaving her in the hallway. When everyone was at their desks, the fourth grade teacher gave her announcement.

"Class, we have a new student."

Little Ran walked into the classroom to stand in front of her new classmates, "Hello. My name is Morita Ren. It's nice to meet you."

The class echoed back, "It's nice to meet you."

Ren was then told to take the seat next to Conan.

The Detective Boys were excited to have a new classmate. They immediately asked her if she wanted to join their group. She said that she would love to. Haibara and Conan were off to the side talking about the future while the other three asked Ren questions about herself.

Haibara had decided to continue to try and find a cure for the apotoxin until she ran out of the resources to do so. Conan told her that he and Ren would live with his parents in another part of Tokyo that was away from the Kudo house but was close enough to easily commute to Teitan Elementary.

After school, Conan and Ren miraculously got away from the others and went to the Kudo residence.

Shinichi's parents had come back to Japan while he was in school. They were waiting at the house with Ran's parents.

It was decided that the cover story for Shinichi and Ran would be that they had both decided to study abroad. Shinichi would be in the U.S. and Ran would be in Canada.

They would handle any problems as they came up. In the end, everything would work out fine.

* * *

><p><em>Note<em>: I know the ending's not the best it could be, but this is what I originally wrote a few years ago and I didn't want to change it.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
